How It All Started To Fall Apart
by Dani Solace
Summary: When Pitch shows up again and causes Jack and Hiccup to end up in Camp Half Blood what will happen next? ROTG and HTTYD crossover and sequel to How We Came To Be.
1. Setting

**Hey guys, as promised this new crossover. :)**

 **Setting**

The Sandman watched Jack Frost with a gleeful expression. He clapped his hands and smiled brightly as he watched a brown hair boy land next to Jack on a dragon. This of course, did not surprise The Sandman since he sees everything that actually happens since he was a Guardian.

The golden man laid down on his stomach while hiding over a cloud to watch them. Jack had snuck away from the group, making some excuse about needing to make a few snow storms. But he had seen a small blush lightly painting Jack's cheek as he turned away from the others and flew out the door.

So The Sandman hovered on top of the cloud and smiled as he watched the two interact. He quickly became confused however. They both obviously had feelings for each other, but it seems they couldn't see that the other felt the same. As he watched a question mark appeared above his head before an exclamation point and then a light bulb appeared quickly.

He then hopped up as the signs flashed above his head, playing out how he was going to put them in a dream together. So then they think that they are just dreaming, which they would be, but then they would also be careless and admit their feelings. So the sandman let out a gentle stream of golden dream sand down and out of sight so they wouldn't see what was happening.

The golden sand sneakily tapped the back of their heads, including the dragon's because The Sandman was sure the creature would try to wake up the boy. As soon as they were asleep and he wrapped all three of them in a gold case and made time within the dream speed up and was just about to let them go and wake up when there was a hint of black sand in the bubble.

An alarmed shape appeared over his head and he knew only one person with black sand. Sure enough, the familiar evil laughter echoed from behind him. In a panic, he adds a larger layer of sand around the three bodies and turns around to glare at Pitch. Pitch only smirked at him cruelly and snaps his hand out his infamous black dust shooting at the gold bubble and combining with it dangerously. In a desperate attempt to save the boys and the dragon he adds a little more sand and then there is a blindingly bright flash and the boys and dragon were gone, nowhere in sight.

"So my predictions were right," Pitch says mockingly. "Good to know, well I'm going to have to prepare for the trip. And you," he sneers violently. "Are coming with me, your powers are rather essential for the next part of my plan." The Sandman gets into a fighting stance and starts to form his golden sand weapons but then suddenly is stabbed by a pain and then he sees the black sand snaking around him and through his sand and suddenly everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 1

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I sigh as I pace in my dream. I don't remember falling asleep. But having had centuries to practice, I learned how to control my dreams and learned how to know I was in one. The last thing I remember is being with Hiccup, so there's no way I fell asleep on my own. This had to be The Sandman's doing. He is always so noisy.

I decide to fly off and explore the world that he had set up for me, wondering just what reason he had for putting me under. I close my eyes and let the wind take control and flip over stretching my arms behind my head in a relaxed manner.

For a while I hear nothing but the wind in my ears but then out of nowhere I hear a familiar sound and open my eyes to look around. Before I can figure out what is happening something grabs my pushes me off balance and I fall for a few heart racing seconds before I start to fly again, making me extremely glad I'm always so careful to never loosen the grip on my staff.

I look around wildly wondering who would be knocking me out of the air in _my_ dream. Suddenly I hear that sound again, but this time I whirl around and face it and blush brightly as I realize it's Toothless, carrying the ever so dorky Hiccup. I groan as I realize that Sandy found out my secret. I quickly start to fly off and will Hiccup to disappear.

But imagine my luck, instead of disappearing dream Hiccup follows me on that flying reptile and I sigh and turn around and land gently on Toothless's head. "What do you want dork?" I ask casually with a hint of annoyance.

"Oh I don't know, maybe to one up you and surprise you for once." He says back and I nod my head impressed that dream Hiccup is so accurate to real Hiccup.

"Well that's just not going to happen," I reply back mockingly. "We both know you can't surprise me, the only time you were even slightly able to surprise me was when you had shown me you could fly… Well glide, that isn't actually flying."

Hiccup smirks at me and locks Toothless's tail in place and then gets up and balances while standing up, meeting me face to face. Though luckily I still have an inch of height on him. "Why do you doubt my ability to surprise you?"

I laugh. "Because, I'm centuries old. What could _you_ do that would surprise me?"

"True," Hiccup says with a smirk. "But I'm sure this will surprise you." Before I can ask what he means he steps towards me and pulls on my hoodie bringing me down into a kiss. I am surprised and kiss back before I know what I'm doing and then gasp and pull away and start flying a few feet away from dream Hiccup.

"Oh I'm going to kill Sandy for this. This is so not funny." I say angrily and glare around me trying to figure out how to get out of the dream.

"W-wait… Sandy? Th-the Sandman? Dreams… M-my dream… J-jack?" Hiccup says with wide eyes as he goes a bright shade of red. I look at him in confusion as he quickly shakes his head and quickly sits down and clicks the pedal out of place and dives down quickly. I blink wondering what the hell is going on. I quickly catch on and go wide eyed, Sandy put us in the same dream and _Hiccup_ just kissed _me._

He had kissed me and realized it so he ran off. He … He had kissed me out of his own free will in a dream. He kissed me in a dream like he had done it before. I had to find him and I was glad that I had learned how to control my dreams a long time ago. This would make finding him easier.

I close my eyes and picture his green eyes and messy brown hair. The look on his face when he flies on Toothless. I feel the wind change and hear the familiar flap of wings and open my eyes to see Hiccup laying down covering his eyes with his arms, what little I can see of his face is bright red.

I hear him groan. "Well Toothless, I really screwed up this time didn't I? I probably scared him, I mean out of nowhere I kissed him… I … I kissed Jack. Not the dream version of Jack… Actually _Jack_." He sighs and pauses. "You want to know something else Toothless? I know it probably wasn't cool of me just to do that to him with no warning… But I don't regret it…. It felt right. It felt good, like it was supposed to happen. I don't even know if he feels the same though because I ran off."

I blush brightly in response to what I hear, but decide to take advantage of this situation and maneuver my way over him. I then hold my breath as I bring my head near his neck, I kiss softly. "I don't know," I say mischievously. "I felt the same way about it feeling right. You totally caught me off guard though."

I see Hiccup tense up and then he moves his arm out of the way and reveals just how bright red he turned. "J-jack? Wh-what are you doing? What are you…. What are you sayin?"

I sit down on Hiccups lap and throw my arms loosely around his neck. "I'm saying I love you too." I kiss him softly and smile into the kiss when I feel him kiss back.

We keep kissing each other and smiling into the kiss when the light suddenly dims and is tinted with red. I hear Pitch's laugh and I feel myself start to panic. I hold on to Hiccup tightly and look around with wide eyes.

"Jack! What's going on?" Hiccup asks his voice shaking as much as my hands are.

"I don't know, but that laugh." I say with a shudder. "If it has anything to do with _him…_ It can't be good."

Suddenly the lighting flashes a bright gold, then back to black, and gold again. Then it all disappears and all there is, is complete darkness. Hiccup was nowhere near me or in my arms. Then I feel a hard surface under my back and heat on my face. I shoot up and open my eyes quickly. I jump up and search everywhere for Pitch. I don't see him… I don't see Sandy… I don't recognize this place at all… I've never seen it before. The only things I see that I recognize are Hiccup and Toothless.

I quickly rush over to him and shake him gently, holding my staff defensively and nudging Toothless who quickly wakes up and gets defensive too while I shake Hiccup awake. He looks at me sleepily and then reality catches back up and he hops up and looks around wildly.

"Jack, where are we?"

"I don't know… But at least we are okay and Pitch is nowhere nearby. Are you okay?" I ask carefully and step closer to him.

"If okay qualifies as extremely confused as to where we are and still shocked because you said you loved me. Then yeah, I'm _okay._ " Hiccup says sarcastically and I chuckle.

"Good point, but I just want to try something." I lean towards him and kiss him softly and we both smile like idiots. "Now let's figure out where we are."

"I think I could help you with that part," a playful voice says. We both go wide eyed and turn towards the voice. My wide eyes and burning cheeks are met with a smirk that could possibly out do my own and hair messier than Hiccup's. "Hi you two love birds, you ended up landing in Camp Half Blood. Who might you two be?" He asks kindly, though there is a caution and alertness in his green eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I kiss Nico with a smirk, my sword near his throat dangerously, but Nico just shifts his knee in between my legs and put my sword away and grab the back of his neck kissing him as the need for him becomes bigger.

Then without a warning there is huge bang and a bright white flash. I step back from Nico putting an arm in front of him protectively. I look in the direction of where the sound had gone off from our hiding spot in the sword arena.

I sigh in exhaustion as I see it was near Half Blood Hill…. _That fucking area is going to kill me one of these days,_ I think bitterly. _Come on,_ another part of me argues. _It's not too bad the hill is also where, as fucked up as Cupid approached it, he had started off the chain of events that was what helped me get into my relationship with Jason and Nico. That certainly isn't something horrible._

I toss Nico a tired glare and he rolls his eyes getting the point. "When is anyone just going to leave that fucking hill alone!" He shouts in frustration. "Can't I just kiss my rather attractive boyfriend in piece for once?" I chuckle at that because I feel the same way.

"As much as I'd _love_ to stay here and do that, we both know we have to go check out was that was." He just groans and grabs my arm and I quickly move to hug him as we drop into the shadows, the dark air around us ripping at my clothes and slightly stinging my skin.

We appear near the foot of the hill on our feet and I just drop to me knees and try to control my breathing. "You… f-fucking bitch," I say with annoyance. "Y-you know… I'm n-not exactly fond of you doing that." I finish of softly, trying to ignore the crack in my voice.

"Shit," I hear Nico mutter under his breath as he kneels next to me and pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry babe," he says obviously worried. "You know how the trips differ to you and Jason, I forget sometimes that it scares you if you don't have a good hold on me. I'm so sorry, I didn't me to hurt you. You know that right?" He asks gently.

I roll my eyes, "well of course I know _that_." I state sarcastically to push pass the fear and focus on finding out what that noise was. "Look I'm fine, yes I got scared, but that's alright but I can't just lay down and die. I got to check this out and before the other campers finally get their classic mix of pjs and battle armor." I kiss his forehead softly. "Wait here for me? I'll call you up if I need you or if it's safe?"

Nico glances me over and then nods. "Fine. But your sassy ass better call me the very second you need me or know it's safe. Which basically means you get five minutes before I'm barging up there myself, so you better go before I change my mind."

I smile widely. "Thanks Nico!" I turn around and jog up the hill and then nearly laugh at what I see because it's not so scary. I mean certainly not what I was expecting and kind of ridiculous, but certainly not threatening.

What I see is two boys kissing, rather cute boys I might add, but it's almost comical to see the white haired boy hold up a wooden stick in defense when you have a _dragon._ I mean obviously it's nothing like the ones I have faced because it looks cute and kind of friendly. It also has something mechanical latched onto its tail and I'm sure that Leo will see it and just go and fangirl over it before offering to help improve it.

I notice the two boys pull apart and smile widely and realize this relationship must be fairly new because they are both blushing brightly whether they notice it or not. I hear the white haired boy say softly. "Now let's figure out where we are."

I decide this would be a good point to intervene and make them aware that I'm standing here by using my usual friendly tone. "I think I could help you with that part." I say and almost laugh loudly when they both jump and look at me with wide eyes.

Then I sort of hesitate when I realize they look sort of familiar and just brush it off as nothing and keep the calm and collected act up while being cautious. "Hi you two love brids," I tease. "You ended up landing in Camp Half Blood. Who might you two be?" I ask with a small tilt of my head and I look at their faces for any sign of a threat.

"U-um I'm… Hiccup." The brown haired one says as he gets up and I notice that most of the lower part of his left leg is a metal enhancement and try not to roll my eyes. _Yet another thing for Leo to fangirl over,_ I think while trying not to smirk. Then realization hits me, he just said his name was Hiccup and there's a dragon near him. The white hair guy is wearing a blue hoodie and is carrying a staff.

"No way," I say in disbelief and turn my head in Nico's direction. "Nico! You might want to come see this!" I look back at the two of them and just shake my head as I see their obvious confusion. I ask cautiously, "is this some sort of prank? Did Hermes send you?" The white haired one, _Jack Frost_ , my inner kid corrects. I groan slightly and roll my eyes. _Jack_ just looks at me in confusion but Hiccup tenses up.

"Hermes? As in the Greek God? Camp Half Blood?" He looks at me wide eyed and in disbelief as well, I see the surprise in Jack's eyes now as well just as Nico arrives who immediately freezes. Believe it or not Nico is a real dork and his two favorite movies were How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians.

"Is this a joke?" He asks me quietly and I hear Hiccup laugh loudly in amazement as he starts to circle us. Looking us over and then smiling widely and glancing over at Jack who is just kind of still in shock or surprise.

Hiccup rolls his eyes at Jack and then faces me. "I could be asking the same thing Percy." I tense up and shoot him a look of confusion.

"How do you know my name?" I ask and he smirks as he leans against the dragon.

"Easy, you guys. This whole camp is a book series in my world. Well actually two book series and some movies, but the fandom doesn't mention them other to hate on. Though they apparently were way off with the actor, you're a lot cuter than I thought you'd be." I can't even register the compliment because my brain is hurting so much.

"Nico, can you translate?" I look to him in exhaustion and he laughs.

"Well we were just given the news that alternate universes exist, and that in one of them. The one where two of my favorite animated characters exist, have our lives in some books." I groan and shake my head.

"This is too much to handle." I state as my brain feels like it's melting.

"You're telling me." I hear Jack say and both Hiccup and Nico laugh.

I look behind me and see the campers starting to form a weird crowd start to approach the hill. I laugh as I see our blonde superman flying over, somehow managing to look more put together than anyone else in the crowd of demigods in a normal t-shirt and jeans with a sword in hand. He lands and sigh. "Of course you two would be here. Why didn't you guys… Oh I don't know… Bother to _wake me up!"_ He lectures us and both me and Nico have to cover our mouth before we laugh our asses of.

"What is someone jealous?" I ask with a smirk.

"No," Jason says shortly. "I'd just rather watch my boyfriends kiss than have them sneak off and leave me out of the fun." He finishes with a small pout and then turns to Jack and Hiccup. Hiccup is blushing brightly and looking slightly uncomfortable while Jack is just laughing and pointing at Hiccup.

"You… You called it… R-Remind me… I owe you… S-some money whenever we get back…." Jack says breathlessly as he laughs and Hiccups blush darkens as he shakes his head quickly, obviously trying to shut Jack up.

I notice Nico tense up and blush as bad as Hiccup and then laugh as I realize what it meant. Nico ships Hiccup/Jack, hell he's even written fanfiction about them. I'm going to guess the same goes for Hiccup and I start laughing as hard as Jack.

"Uh just what is going on here?" Jason asks.

I gasp for air. "T-two words.."

"F-fan… Fiction." Jack finishes and I smile towards him raising a hand up for a high five and he happily gives me a high five accidently leaving a layer of frost on the palm of my hand. I only shrug and continue to laugh as I wipe it onto my pants.

I look towards Jason. "Hey go tell Chiron we have some new visitor/campers and that we can sort out the more dreary stuff later because it looks like they had one hell of a trip. "

When Jason leaves I start just giving them some of the random facts about the camp such as the curfew, just how bad kitchen duty is and all that sort of generic normal bullshit. After a few minutes Jason is back and I finish up my little fun fact thing and turn to him wondering what's in store for the day.

"So everyone else is going back to bed since it's Saturday, but we can give you tour and then you can have breakfast at our table before the meeting."

Hiccup raises his eyebrow and asks, "they stopped separating the tables?"

I nod before explaining. "With all the new minor god houses, there is only so many tables we can put in the mess hall. So considering the limited space and then the fact there would be a lot more kids sitting alone now it was decided the rule wasn't that great of an idea. Though a lot of the bigger cabins do tend to hand out because they're siblings, especially if they have a new camper in their cabin to help them settle into the new environment."

"That's pretty cool." Hiccup says.

Jason laughs and nods. "Agreed, so want to start your tour?"

Hiccup smiles and then just uses dramatic arm gestures. "Oh no it's fine. It's not like I haven't explored a world that I didn't think exists before… _Of course I want to start my tour!"_


End file.
